LOTM: Heroes United S4 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen inside after briefing Rohan) Rohan: I was....kidnapped? Josuke: And mind-controlled from the looks of it. Okuyasu: Yeah, you tried to use your Stand to get information from Alex about Targhul Nests! Rohan: I did? I don't remember it. Alex: Didn't think you would. Rohan: Last thing I remember was sitting at home working on my manga when I suddenly had something put over my head. It's all hazy after that though. Alex: Hmm.... (Erin then walks out after getting dressed) Erin: Huh? Aww man did I miss the action? Alex: Yeah. Sorry sis. Erin: Aww man. Alex: Well hey, I'm glad to see you back in your old outfit finally. Erin: Yeah, same here. Feels nice. Jack: Looks nice too. Erin: Thanks baby. So. What I'd miss? Alex: Well, Rohan got brainwashed by the Feds. Jack: He tried to read Alex like a book to find out if he knew about anymore Targhul Nests. Erin: Oh my god are those assholes at it again!? It wasn't bad enough they killed Toad and Moss, NOW they are still going?! Alex: Looks like it. Erin: Damn it!! Jack: *Looks around* Hey guys. Where Hendricks go? Jessica: Huh. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in a while. Ian: His mom's not here either. Alex: Wait, you don't think they went back home do you? Miranda: It's a possibility. Erin: Is-Is that bad? Alex: The Feds are still after him! We have to find him and make sure he and his mom are safe! Erin: Then let's go! Ruby: What about Spot? Jack: Just babysit him for a bit, we'll be back! Ruby: You hear that Spot? You and me are gonna have fun some more! Spot: Yay...! Ruby: *To Murphy and Rocky* And YOU TWO are gonna help keep an eye on him this time! Murphy: Fine. Rocky: *Excited bark* (The heroes then go and leave as Ruby stays with Spot. It then cuts to Blake and Rebecca sitting at their home) Blake H:..... Rebecca: Blake? Blake H: Yeah? Rebecca: You sure you wanna be here? Blake H: Mom, we discussed this when the heroes left. The farther we are from The Defenders and their allies, the safer we can be. Rebecca: But honey, they were keeping us safe. And I thought you were friends with them. Blake H: I am. But after everything that's happened, I've had doubts about it. Rebecca: Doubts? About what? Blake H: Me. I don't see why I need to be around them when I do so little to help. Rebecca: That's ridiculous Blake. You are a big help. Blake H: I really don't feel like it... (Rebecca hugs onto Blake) Rebecca: That's not true. You've done so much to help them. You even made a bunch of new friends! Blake H:.... Rebecca: You know, while he was taking care of me, Ian said that he was glad you were on the team. Blake H:... Really? Rebecca: Yeah. Ian and I had talked lot while he was treated me. Blake H: What did he say? Rebecca: He said you were one of the most impressive fighters he's seen yet. He said you were smart, cunning and an all around good person to be with. Blake H: Wow that's.... THat's really nice of him. Rebecca: He even talked about how the Lorthares said they wanted to get to know you better at some point. Blake H: Hm... Guess I never did get to know them. Rebecca: Well they're nice kids Blake. I'm sure if you did, they'd adore you. Blake H:..... (A knock is then heard at the door) Blake H: Huh? Rebecca: Oh! We got visitors! Blake H: I think I have an idea as to who it is... (Rebecca gets up and answers the door, finding The Defenders) Rebecca: Oh hey kids! Alex: Oh Miss Hendricks! Thank god you're all right! Rebecca: Yeah I'm just fine! Erin: Its Blake here? Rebecca: Oh yes he's right here! Blake H: *Sighs* Oh boy... (The Defenders enter the house) Alex: Hey Blake! Jordan: How's it going man? Blake H: Hey guys... And.. Good I guess. Erin: That's good! We got worried when we couldn't find you! Yang: So you guys came back home? Blake H: Yeah. Is there a problem with that? Alex: N-No, we were just worried. Jessica: You did miss quite a lot. Raynell: Yeah like Jessica getting intimate with a Targhul! Blake H: *Shakes his head* Excuse me??? Jessica: RAYNELL!!!! Raynell: Oh man you should of seen! Jessica was in a sexy bikini and this Targhul has his tendrils- (Jessica covers Raynell's mouth) Jessica: It was NOT like that! I was kidnapped remember?! Blake H: Wait was that what happened to you guys?? You guys just said you were going to look for your sister or something. Erin: Yeah. I got kidnapped to. A Targhul forced me to be in his harem. Blake H:..... The fuck???? Rebecca: Blake! Blake H: Sorry, but what???? Erin: Yeah, it was weird. Raynell: *Pulls Jessica's hand away* But you two seemed so cute together though! Jessica: We! We're NOT! Cute! NOTHING! About what that perv was doing was cute! Raynell: Aww come on Jess! You can't keep being in denial! The second your eyes met that Targhul, your heart sored high into the air! Jessica: IT DID NOT SUCH THING!! (As Raynell keeps talking she pictures Jessica and Razor together in her mind) Raynell: And then as you scooted close to him you said: "Darling... please. Take me into your tendrils and hold me close". Rose: What is happening right now??? Kyle: Uhhh, okay Raynell. Emily: Let's calm down there for a second. Raynell: And he did. He tendrils wrapped softly and warmly around your body. He then took you into his arms, held you close to his chest, and then he whispers- Jessica: *Covers her ears* I'M NOT LISTENING!! Raynell: Aw come on Jessica! Alex: RAYNELL STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!! Raynell: *Giggles* Sorry Alex. I couldn't resist. I see a couple I think looks cute, I can't get it out of my head. Jessica: *Starts leaving* LALALALALALALALALA! NOT LISTENING! *Leaves the house* Alex: JESS WAIT!! (Alex follows after Jessica) Rebecca:.... Blake H:....What??? Jack: Long story. Blake H: Clearly. Erin: We'll tell you it later. Its honestly pretty insane. Just don't listen to anything Raynell says regarding Jessica and that Targhul she was forced to stay with. Blake H: Yeah does she do that often? Jack: That's honestly the first time we've seen her do that. Rose: Yeah, that's new for us. Blake H: Well, was she dating a Targhul back there Rose? Rose: God no. Not in the least. Blake H: Then what was- Erin: Again. We'll tell you later. Blake: H: Oooookay. Rebecca: So, I take it you wanted something from us guys? Yuri: Like everyone said: You two had vanished so we wanted to make sure nothing happened to you. Ian: Yeah. I really don't want one of my favorite patients to get hurt again. Rebecca: Aww Ian that's so sweet. Ian: I try. (Alex and Jessica reenter the house) Alex: Well, you guys do realize the Feds are still after you right? Rebecca: Well, yeah but... Blake H:..... Jessica: The Feds attacked us earlier. And we are worried they might try and attack you two again. Erin: Look, we're not trying to tell you what to do or tell you how to run your lives, but we wanna just keep you guys safe. Rebecca: We understand but- Blake H: Why keep me around then? Yang: Huh? Evan: What do you mean? Blake H: I really haven't done anything to help you guys. Everyone says I'm "important" but I'm really not. I haven't done anything. So why keep me around? Izuku: Blake, its not about how much you help or if you are important or not. Uraraka: We want you around cause we want you around. Jordan: Yeah. You are our friend. Blake H: I... I am? Alex: Yeah man! Kyle: How would you not? You're smart, funny, heroic and you're one of the nicest guys around! Blake H: You... You really mean it? Yang: Yeah we mean! I mean come on, you remember that AWESOME chase we had against the Feds while we were trying to save Blake right? Blake B: It does mean a lot that you tried to save me Hendricks. Evan: Yeah dude! You were awesome out there! Blake H: I... wow. I.... I didn't know you guys felt this way. Rebecca: See? What did I tell you? Blake H: I.... I guess you were right. Maybe I just got a bit too worried for myself when you guys didn't come home as I expected. Erin: Yeah sorry man. A lot was going on. Blake H: Yeah clearly. And honestly I wanna hear about it. After we get back to the Mansion of course. Rebecca: Aww that's my boy. Blake H: But, can my mom stay here? Alex: Hm? Blake H: I mean, I just don't want her to get caught in any trouble that might show up. Alex: That's... fine with us, but will she be okay here by herself? Rebecca: Oh I'll be fine kids. I can handle myself. Alex: Well, okay then. Blake H: Well then. Mom, I'm gonna go back to the mansion. Rebecca: I'll be sure to come by and visit sometime. Oh do care of yourself my boy. *Hugs Blake H* I love you. Blake H: *Hugs Rebecca* I love you to mom. Jessica: Awww. Emily: That's nice. Blake H: *Blushes* L-Let's just go guys. (The group all leaves the house. Rebecca steps out and waves) Rebecca: Do your best honey! Blake H: I will! Ian: You got a great mom Hendricks. Blake H: Heh. Yeah. Jessica: At least you're doing okay Blake. Blake H: Oh I am. (Blake then looks over at Raynell) Blake H: *Smirks* Say Raynell. Raynell: Hm? Blake H: What was that story about Jessica you were trying to tell in there? Jessica: Wait what?! Raynell: *Happy gasp* Oh let me tell you! Jessica: NO NO NO!! Raynell: It is the love story of a human and a Targhul! Two different species, yet their love goes beyond that! Jessica: *Covers her ears* Raynell I don't wanna hear it! Blake H: Really now? Raynell: Oh yes! I could tell Jessica fell instantly in love with that Targhul the second she met his eye! Alex: RAYNELL!! I AM RIGHT HERE!! Jessica: SOMEONE GET HER TO STOP!! Blake H: Heh, well this should be entertaining for when we get home. Raynell: Oh just you wait! (The group then continues to walk back home) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts